


Healing Through Dance

by stellecraft



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos just needs to be taken out of his head sometimes, Domme!Sylvie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Athos used to be the principal dancer before an injury sidelined him. Now he's teaching the new principal dancers to do his job. d'Artagnan's a handful and Constance encourages him. Porthos and Aramis, friends with benefits, want more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH two musketeers fics in two days. Apparently I'm really starting to surface from the land that is Arrow, Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and Supergirl. I will preface this fic by saying I am no way an expert in ballet and my knowledge comes from close to two years of beginner classes, no stage experience, and lots of research.

      Athos stomped across the stage. The dancers scattered and he made his way to his chair. Elodie was already in her perch above his head. He glanced over her monitors and spotted two dancers in a corner of backstage stretching together.

      “Who are they?”

      “The new principal dancers. Constance Bonacieux and Charles d’Artagnan. They’re good. Keep an eye on them.” Athos settled on his chair and tapped the umbrella he carried. The dancers turned towards him and bowed or curtsied. He rubbed his knee as the dancers began their warmups. He had been the principal dancer alongside Sylvie until the year previously when he had badly ripped his ACL. His doctors had told him he would never dance again. The ballet company had hired him on as a director, teacher, and choreographer. He watched the two new dancers as they warmed up. When everyone moved the bars off stage Athos called Constance and d’Artagnan up front.

      “Introduce yourselves Madame Bonacieux and Monsieur d’Artagnan.”

      “Mademoiselle Bonacieux, Monsieur.”

      “Of course. My apologies.” Athos felt Sylvie’s eyes on him the entire time Constance and d’Artangnan were introducing themselves. He dismissed the dancers to the wings and began to run Constance and d’Artagnan through their paces. D’Artagnan’s lifts were effortless and Constance had perfect form. Athos watched as they moved into one of the more difficult lifts. D’Artagnan’s grip shifted and Constance shifted ever so slightly to stay balanced. The shift in his grip meant that d’Artagnan didn’t have a good enough grip on the landing. Constance dropped rather ungracefully to the floor. D’Artagnan was instantly kneeling on the ground checking her knees and ankles. Constance kicked at his hands with a smile.

      “I’m fine Chuckles.” Constance nodded to Athos. “Monsieur?”

      “Porthos,” Porthos was settled in a chair in the audience. He got up when Athos called his name and came on stage.

      “Want me to do a few lifts Athos?”

      “You remember the lift Mademoiselle Bonacieux and Monsieur d’Artagnan just tried to attempt?”

      “Of course.” Porthos walked over and braced himself. D’Artagnan took a few running steps and jumped into Porthos’ arms. Porthos tossed him up slightly and felt d’Artagnan’s hands rest on his shoulders. He caught d’Artagnan’s hips deftly and moved his grip so that d’Artagnan could rotate freely. He gently set d’Artagnan down and turned to face Athos.

      “Can I go back to my lights now?”

      “Of course. I believe that Monsieur d’Artagnan learned his lesson.” Athos turned to d’Artagnan who gave a small bow. “Again.” Porthos walked back to Aramis with a small smile on his lips. D’Artagnan was all grace yet well-muscled without being bulky. Porthos had felt the muscles in d’Artagnan’s back and hips and by extension legs as he had done the lift. Aramis half draped himself into Porthos lap with a sigh. The two of them watched the dancers as they began the choreography. Sylvie snuck off stage at one point and settled at Porthos’ feet. Porthos leaned down and pressed hard at the knot causing her trouble between her shoulder blades. She winced and Porthos pressed harder.

      “He’s good.”

      “Of course he is. Athos wouldn’t have hired him if he wasn’t.”

      “Athos didn’t hire him. You know he’s been trying to get himself back to dancing form right? The company won’t let him. We needed a new principal and d’Artagnan and Constance came as a pair.”

      “You hold no ill will towards Constance?”

      “We attended the same school when we were younger. She was a few years below me but she was always a star. Her boyfriend was there as well. He’s with Ballets de France.”

      “She’s not with d’Artagnan?”

      “Darling d’Artagnan is more your type than mine.” Sylvie watched Athos as she untied and retied her ribbons. “How does he seem to you?”

      “Stressed. I can see the knots in his leg and knee from here. He’s in pain and he doesn’t want to show it.” Sylvie winced as Athos turned to face the audience.

      “Mademoiselle Sylvie, would you stop flirting with our technical staff and come back on to the stage. I am well aware that you know this already but we are having placement issues and we could use your presence.” Sylvie took Aramis’ offered hand and let him pull her to her feet. Bending and taking her time to irritate Athos, she tied off her ribbon again. D’Artagnan was waiting for her at the steps and handed her up. She ran a hand over his cheek and smiled her thanks. As she approached Athos she gave only the smallest curtsey hoping that he would rise to the bait and take her to task for it. She smiled as he did just that.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan watched the exchange between Monsieur and the dancer Sylvie. He had noticed that Monsieur had addressed Sylvie by her first name instead of her last and that she seemed overly comfortable with him. He knew that Monsieur had been the principal dancer before he had come on board. It made sense that the dancer that got him the most annoyed, the one that was most comfortable with him and knew exactly what buttons to press to get him riled up, would be his partner. D’Artagnan glanced over at Constance who was with some of the other dancers stretching. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if she or he got hurt to the point where they would have to retire while the other one continued to dance. They were a team and they both hated working with anyone else.

      D’Artagnan bowed as he was dismissed suddenly. Constance held a hand out for him to take and he pulled her to her feet. She curtsied to Monsieur as well and they left. D’Artagnan supported Constance’s weight as she slipped out of her pointe shoes and sighed happily. D’Artagnan turned and she hopped onto his back with a smile. He navigated backstage and to their changing rooms without difficulty. He dumped her off his back, making sure she landed on the small couch. He plopped down next to her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

      “What do you think of Monsieur?”

      “He’s a hard taskmaster. He was right to correct that lift. I could have hurt you.” D’Artagnan removed his shoes and rubbed his feet. He wasn’t on pointe like Constance but it was still difficult some days.

      “He’s just your type.”

      “Excuse me?”

      “He’s just your type. Dark, grumpy, mysterious. He has everything that makes your hormones go gaga.” D’Artagnan reached over and smacked Constance’s shoulder in an attempt to get her to stop. She laughed and picked up her bag. The two of them left the theater and headed home.

 

* * *

 

 

      The rope tightened around Athos’ body and a series of knots were tied over his shoulder blades. He shrugged once and felt fingers trailing between the diamond patterns covering his back. The fingers continued to circle to his shoulder and he looked up. Sylvie was standing in front of him with a length of rope in her free hand. She gently pulled his arms forward and bound them using an intricate series of knots. Athos took a breath and closed his eyes again. Sylvie nudged him up and he got up and knelt on the bed. She looped the rope around his ankles and tied a lattice up to his knees. Sylvie added a lower body harness, making sure to loop two ropes over the plug she had worked into him. Any move he made would press the plug into him further. Spreading his knees, she settled in front of him.

      “How are you love?” Athos didn’t answer and she tipped his head up. “Love?”

      “Fine.” Athos wouldn’t meet her eyes and she smiled at the glazed looked in his eyes.

      “Should I get Porthos or Aramis for you love?” Athos nodded and Sylvie grabbed her phone. She took a picture of Athos all tied up and scrolled through her contacts until she found Porthos’ name. She texted the picture to him and waited for his response. Athos needed the hard yet gentle pounding Porthos would give him. She smiled as Porthos texted her back and ran her hand through Athos’ hair.

      “Porthos is coming over love. That alright with you?” Athos nodded, his eyes even more glazed over and she pressed a kiss to his head. She heard the door open and the sound of Porthos kicking off his shoes. Porthos walked into the guest room that she used for these sessions and placed his hand on Athos’ shoulder. Sylvie slipped out of the room as Porthos settled in front of Athos. Athos looked at him with a small smile.

      “What do you need love?”

      “You?” Porthos glanced between Athos legs and smirked. Athos was rock hard and shifting back and forth. Porthos assumed that Sylvie had put a plug in and that Athos was rocking against some of her rope work that was holding it in.

      “I can see that love.” Porthos’ fingers quested down the ropes until he found the two that looped between Athos’ legs. He slid his hand down them and tapped the plug. Athos jumped slightly then pressed into the touch. Porthos smiled and pulled the plug out. Grabbing the condoms that Sylvie had set out, he rolled one on and lubed himself up. Pressing slowly into Athos from behind he heard the man moan. With gentle but insistent thrusts he pounded into Athos. Athos’ moans turned into one long one and there were little noises that sounded like moans of Porthos’ name. Porthos smiled and gripped Athos’ hips harder. There would be bruises tomorrow but Athos wouldn’t mind. Athos let out another moan and began to drop forward. Porthos gripped Athos around the chest with one arm to keep him upright and began to jerk the man off with his other hand. Athos tipped his head back and rested it on Porthos’ shoulder. Porthos bit down gently and Athos came. Porthos growled and pressed deep a few more times before he came as well. He pulled out of Athos and freed Athos’ legs so that he could lie down. Athos was out of it and Porthos smoothed the hair out of the other man’s face.

      Reaching for the wet cloth Sylvie had left in a small warmer Porthos started cleaning Athos up. Sylvie slipped in and began to gently untie the rope. Athos mumbled complaints about being disturbed and Sylvie hushed him. As she tugged the last knot free and shifted Athos so that she could pull the rope out from under him she turned to Porthos.

      “I know it’s hard. Thank you.”

      “He’s worth it. Every time.” Porthos got dressed and reached out to caress Athos’ hair. Athos pressed into the touch and Porthos smiled. “Take care of him.”

      “I always do.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos walked into the backstage area earlier than normal and heard music playing. It was a modern piece that had nothing to do with the ballet that he was directing. As he looked on stage he saw Constance and d’Artagnan dancing closely. As he watched, d’Artagnan lifted Constance effortlessly. Constance twisted and fell gracefully over his back. D’Artagnan caught her and they continued to dance. Athos looked up at the sound booth and spotted Aramis playing the music for them. When he walked onto the stage they both stopped and bowed/curtsied to him. He smiled slightly.

      “None of that? What was that piece called and who choreographed it?”

      “It’s called Gavi’s Song and I did Monsieur.” D’Artagnan stepped forward as Constance slipped out of her modern dance shoes and into her ballet slippers. As she began to warm up d’Artagnan and Athos continued to talk. They heard a loud crash and both their heads spun around. Constance was on the ground holding her knee. Athos knelt next to her and gently began to press at her knee. When she winced he sighed.

      “D’Artagnan and I are going to take you to the hospital and get that checked out ok? It doesn’t feel like you’ve done anything too horrible but I won’t let you dance on it.” D’Artagnan and Athos pulled her to her feet. She looped the arm on her bad side over d’Artagnan’s shoulders. Between the two of them, they got her to her dressing room and changed. Athos pulled his car around and they drove to the hospital. The doctors took x-rays and casted Constance’s leg. Athos made sure that Doctor Lemay, the doctor who had done his ACL repair surgery, saw her. The cast would stay on for eight to twelve weeks and then she would be in a brace. Athos drove her home thinking over his plans. When he helped her out of the car he smiled.

      “Sylvie will take over your role. I’ll make sure you stay in the company. Come help with rehearsals when you feel up to it.”

      “Monsieur this isn’t necessary.”

      “Constance you will heal. It will take time. You and d’Artagnan are the best I’ve seen since Sylvie and myself. This company deserves the best.” Athos turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Constance smiling.

      “If you want d’Artagnan to behave himself and not be a cheeky little brat he needs to be well fucked.” Athos spluttered and she laughed. “He likes you, you giant idiot. You’re exactly his type. Bonus points that you used to be a dancer.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Putting Sylvie and d’Artagnan together was the worst possible thing imaginable. Sylvie was even worse than normal working with d’Artagnan and some of her cheek was starting to rub off on d’Artagnan. The other man was trying to rile Athos up any chance he got. Athos turned away from one such incident to find Constance smirking at him. His hands itched to pull d’Artagnan over his knee and spank him. At the end of rehearsal, he had made up his mind. Making his way down to d’Artagnan’s dressing room he mentally braced himself for rejection. When he knocked d’Artagnan let him in.

      “Monsieur. How can I help you?”

      “Your behavior, Monsieur d’Artagnan, had been horrible.” D’Artagnan’s face spread into the shit-eating grin he had been using earlier.

      “Really Monsieur? I thought I was doing alright.” Athos growled and shoved d’Artagnan against the door. D’Artagnan’s breath went out of his body with a groan and Athos grinned.

      “If you want to stop tell me.”

      “If this is what I’m thinking it is, don’t stop.” D’Artagnan wrapped his hand around Athos neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Athos growled and pulled them away from the door. He led them over to the couch and pulled d’Artagnan down on top of him. He slid a leg between d’Artagnan’s and the other man ground down with a moan. Athos yanked d’Artagnan’s shirt out of his tights and began to work his tights and dance supporter down. The door opened and Aramis walked in looking at his tablet. He looked up as d’Artagnan tried to stifle a moan. Athos swore as he saw the hurt look in Aramis eyes and gently nudged d’Artagnan off him.

      “Aramis…”

      “Come find me when you’re done.” Aramis left the room, slamming the door behind him. Athos felt d’Artagnan’s hands come to rest on his shoulders. Athos sighed and d’Artagnan pressed a kiss to his neck.

      “He loves you. Both he and Porthos do.”

      “We’re friends with benefits. That’s all.”

      “They adore you Athos. You don’t see the way they look at you. They look at you like you’re their sun.”

      “I might have been when I was the principal dancer.” D’Artagnan pulled on a pair of boxers and yoga pants. He yanked Athos’ to his feet and used the small device in his pocket to turn on the music. Gavi’s song began to play over the speakers. D’Artagnan lead Athos through a simplified version of the dance he had been doing with Constance. Athos felt his ACL protest only once and when d’Artagnan noticed his wince he changed the move.

      “See. You can still dance. It may not be what you used to be able to do but with practice, you could become amazing again.” Athos looked at d’Artagnan and dropped his hands.

      “I should go see what Aramis wanted.” Athos turned to leave and felt d’Artagnan’s hand tug him back.

      “Give him time to cool off and let Porthos talk him out of whatever issues he’s having right now.” D’Artagnan pulled Athos in for a chaste kiss and Athos smiled.

      “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan surprised everyone the next morning by walking in and sitting right in Aramis’ lap. Aramis shoved him off but d’Artagnan got right back on. Sylvie laughed and settled on the floor to stretch. When Aramis tried to shove d’Artagnan off his lap again d’Artagnan shifted his position so that he was straddling Aramis. Athos walked onto the stage at that moment. He glanced in the general direction of Aramis and Porthos and tried not to laugh at Aramis’ plight.

      “Don’t bother. He sticks to whatever he’s managed to wrap himself around.” Athos turned back to the dancers and began to run them through the first few songs. D’Artagnan nuzzled into Aramis’ neck and sighed happily.

      “He didn’t know.”

      “Excuse me?”

      “He’s oblivious. He didn’t know you and Porthos were in love with him. He thought you just liked him as friends and fuck buddies.” D’Artagnan pulled back to look at Aramis’ face. “We didn’t have sex. We were going to. Then you walked in and I had to explain to him that you look at him like the universe revolves around him.” D’Artagnan leaned back in and pressed a small kiss to Aramis’ collarbone. Aramis shuddered and d’Artagnan smiled.

      “He truly didn’t know?”

      “Constance had to tell him that I liked him.” D’Artagnan looked up as Elodie settled into the seat next to them.

      “Stop harassing my technical staff.”

      “I’m not harassing them.” Aramis snorted and d’Artagnan buried his face back in Aramis’ neck. He felt strong hands settle on his hips and let go of Aramis to be transferred to Porthos. Porthos stood up and carried him up to the stage.

      “You are a dancer. Dance.” D’Artagnan looked up at Porthos with puppy dog eyes and Porthos brushed a kiss to his temple. “Dance d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan pulled himself to his feet and moved into position. Porthos and Aramis watched as he began to dance. He was graceful and beautiful at the same time. Aramis was watching, mouth open, as d’Artagnan effortlessly lifted Sylvie. He set her down and they spun around the stage. As they finished d’Artagnan carried her off.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan winced as he tried to stretch the muscles in his calf. He could tell that sometime during his eight hours of dancing it had knotted up. He grabbed one of the warm towels out of the warmer and wrapped it around his leg. He kneaded into his leg and swore. The door opened and he looked up to find Athos watching him.

      “Be careful. You need to dance tomorrow.”

      “It really fucking hurts.” Athos settled on the floor with him and ran a hand over d’Artagnan’s leg.

      “I’ll be right back love.” Athos got to his feet and left. D’Artagnan continued to knead his legs and felt something pop. He folded over in pain. He heard his door open and felt hands on his back.

      “Easy there.” Porthos’ voice was gentle. Hands shifted him up and he was leaned back into a warm chest. Arms wrapped around his waist as hands guided his head to rest against a shoulder. Porthos’ hands unwrapped the towel and began to explore his leg. D’Artagnan winced as he pressed into the knot.

      “Oh ow.”

      “We’ve got you love.” Aramis’ voice was in his ear and he realized that the person supporting him was Aramis. Porthos hissed slightly as he ran his hand over the knot again and pressed slightly.

      “Athos he needs heat treatment and then I want to go in and work on this. If he’s this bad here his back’s probably a mess.”

      “I’ve got a hot tub at my apartment. We can go there.” D’Artagnan was helped to his feet. Aramis supported most of his weight on his bad side and d’Artagnan let himself lean on the other man.

      When they arrived at Athos’ apartment he was half carried out onto a small, private balcony off the master bedroom. Hands stripped him and he was settled into the hot tub. A second body slid in next to him and he opened his eyes to find Aramis watching him.

      “I’m fine. Truly.” He noticed that Aramis was naked as well and blushed slightly.

      “You are not fine. You are in pain. Just relax. We’ll take care of you.” D’Artagnan let himself drift slightly. After about twenty minutes he felt hands on his shoulders’ urging him up. He stood with a wince and let Porthos guide him to the bed. He was gently pressed down onto his stomach and pillows were placed under various portions of his body. Hands, slick with some type of oil or lotion ran over both his legs. Strong hands pressed deep into his legs and moved to his feet where they rubbed in circles until all the muscles in his feet went lax. D’Artagnan dozed as Porthos continued to work on him.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan was warm. Bodies were pressed against him and he remembered that he had been taken to Athos’ house. A dark arm wrapped around his waist. He could see Aramis and Athos in front of him. He tried to move away and the arm tightened.

      “Stop wiggling. You’ll undo all the work I did to get you to relax.” Porthos’ words were muttered into his shoulder. He rolled and let Porthos pull him closer. Porthos’ hand skimmed down his back d’Artagnan felt all the muscles along his spine pop and relax. He let out a little moan and went completely limp. He heard a chuckle from behind him and felt Aramis press against his back.

      “That sounded pornographic.” The warmth from Aramis’ body soaked into d’Artagnan and he sighed.

      “If you move I will kick you.”

      “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Aramis settled more firmly against his back and d’Artagnan dozed back off.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan spun Sylvie to his other side as she took her curtsey. He bowed himself and led her off stage. Backstage she pulled him into a hug.

      “That was amazing. I’ll be sorry to give you back to Constance.”

      “I’ll be sorry to lose you.” He looked up as he heard the noise of someone tripping over something. Aramis was standing near the door to the backstage. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. By his feet was a small prop. D’Artagnan laughed. He made his way over to Aramis and was pulled into a hug.

      “Congrats on opening.” The flowers were pushed into his arms and Aramis led him away. When he reached his dressing room hands stripped him of his sweat soaked costume. He let Porthos and Athos dress him in soft cotton and pull him out of the room. He was settled into a car and pulled into a set of arms as exhaustion took over. When they reached the apartment he was lifted and carried. He was stripped again and settled on the bed. He blinked and twisted his head to see Porthos.

      “As a reward for your good job I’m going to give you a full rubdown.”

      “And then I want your dick.” The three people around him stopped moving and d’Artagnan thought over what he said. “Umm…”

      “I’m not opposed.” Porthos’ voice was hiding a laugh. “I do want you nice and relaxed, however.” Porthos skimmed his slick hands over d’Artagnan’s back, working all the knots out. He moved to the man’s legs and worked the knots out. When he was finished he slid a slick finger to press against d’Artagnan’s entrance. The man moaned and pressed back. Porthos grinned.

      “d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan’s head turned towards Athos’ voice. “Do you want Porthos to fuck you into a loose-limbed mess?”

      “Please.” D’Artagnan pressed back on the finger more and it slid in. He let out a little breathy moan and heard a choked-off moan that sounded like Aramis. He saw Aramis slowly sliding into Athos. Athos’ face was buried in his hands as he let out little huffs of pleasure. D’Artagnan’s attention suddenly focused back on Porthos as the man brushed against his prostate. He heard Porthos chuckle as he let out and moan and whined when the fingers left him. He felt Porthos line himself up and let his body go limp as Porthos pressed into him. Porthos chuckled and pulled him up onto his knees so that he could thrust up into him.

      “Enjoying yourself?” d’Artagnan let out a whine and nodded enthusiastically. Porthos continued his slow, steady pounding as d’Artagnan writhed in his grip. He finally dropped his hand to the other man’s dick and stroked it a few times. He felt d’Artagnan’s balls tighten and felt the orgasm rip out of the man. He moaned and pressed his forehead into d’Artagnan’s shoulder as he came. Pulling out he gently deposited d’Artagnan next to Athos went to get clothes to clean them all up with. He curled around d’Artagnan from behind and smiled as d’Artagnan turned to snore into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan watched from backstage as Athos went through the piece. He went on and off as his part needed but all his free time was spent watching Athos dance. A year after he had joined the company Athos finally took his position as a principal dancer back. Constance snuggled under d’Artagnan’s arm with a grin.

      “They’re good.”

      “That they are.” Constance looked at him and smacked him lightly.

      “Stop grinning like that. If you go out like that you’ll upstage him.”

      “I’ll upstage him anyway. You know we trade off and I have tomorrow night’s performance.”

      “Yes, I do because I’m dancing with you.” They both watched as Athos finished the final lift and carried Sylvie off the stage. D’Artagnan slid by him as he put Sylvie down and kissed him briefly before he made his way onto the stage with Constance. Strong arms wrapped around Athos’ waist and he looked up to see Porthos.

      “Elodie says I’m supposed to stop distracting her dancers.”

      “Then go do your job or something.”

      “My job is keeping you happy.”

      “Sappy.”

      “But true. How does it feel to dance on stage again?”

      “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


End file.
